With advances in technology, many electronic devices have come to require varying input voltage levels, depending on their application at a given moment. As a result, power converters with multiple output voltage levels have become increasingly desirable. For example, the evolving USB Power Delivery standard requires power supplies that are capable of providing multiple levels of output voltages—such as 5V, 9V, 12V, 15V and 20V, for example—in accordance with loads connected to USB ports. Applications requiring such diversity in voltage levels make designing AC/DC power converters challenging. When the converter's output voltage level varies, the operation and associated power train transfer function of the converter changes. Converters designed to deliver primarily one output voltage level may not be able to maintain stability and function properly at a different level.